1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station arranging apparatus for arranging base stations that perform radio communications in a particular area such as a company area, a method thereof, and a storing medium for storing a program for determining an alternative point of a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
When radio communications are made by a plurality of mobile stations through base stations arranged in a predetermined area such as a company area, it is preferred to effectively arrange the base stations in a range of which the mobile stations move.
When radio communication engineer designs an arrangement of base stations as transmitting/receiving sources of radio waves in the area, he or she selects positions at which the base stations will be arranged corresponding to the output of the radio waves of the base stations and the locations of buildings in the area based on his/her experience and intuition. Thereafter, the engineer inputs the selected positions to a predetermined designing system.
Next, the engineer actually goes to the sites of the base stations where he input to the designing system, and he measures and observes the radio environments at sites of the base stations, evaluates optimum positions of the base stations, and marks the evaluated positions on maps or the like. Thereafter, the engineer inputs the evaluated positions to the designing system so as to determine the final positions of the base stations.
In this method, the designing efficiency for arranging the base stations is very low. When there is a building that will be constructed or that is under construction, after it is completed, the radio environments should be measured again. Thus, this method is not effective.
In the conventional method, the engineer should measure and select the positions at which base stations will be arranged at sites. So if the engineer does not have enough experience, it is difficult to design the arrangement of the radio base stations.
If there is a building that will be constructed or that is under construction, since the radio environments vary after and before the completion of the construction, unless the building is completed, the positions of the base stations cannot be determined, thereby deteriorating the designing efficiency.